Tiñendo de amor y sangre
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Mu es un militar prussiano. Saga es un militar ruso. Todo se complican cuando sin darse cuenta comienzan a enredarse sentimentalmente. Y cuando quieren acordarse... ya es demasiado tarde. Saga x Mu


"Estoy tan mal, Mu. Me gustaría que estés comigo en este momento, como siempre has estado… no paro de llorar, te amo con todo mi corazón… te extraño por completo, te siento todavía… te necesito tanto mi amor, pero ¡tanto! Te amo, tonto. Lo que daría sólo por que estés a mi lado abrazándome, diciéndome que pronto todo estará bien, que todo va a mejorar. O sólo abrazándome dejando que llore en tu pecho… no dejo de llorar… ¡te amo mi vida! Lo que doy por un abrazo tuyo… No de mis amigos, no de mi familia ¡de ti! Después de todo lo que pasó… cómo terminamos y todo… lo único que necesito en este momento es un abrazo tuyo."

En la arrugada cartita podían notarse tachones, algunas secciones mojadas por parte de lágrimas y huecos, quizás por la fuerza impuesta al escribir tal mensaje. No parecía ser algo dedicado adrede a alguien, pues no había saludo, no había despedida… no iba dirigido a nadie. Esto se debía a que aquella carta no había sido enviada por la autora con la intención de que lo lea, sino por su padre. Mu entrecerró los párpados y embolló la carta en su mano. Pese a tener guantes… pese a estar en medio de la nieve, sentía aquel papel quemarle la piel. Lo lanzó en la nieve y lo enterró con dificultad. Tenía un traje azulado puesto con una banda blanca cruzándole verticalmente de un vértice a otro. Llevaba un pequeño gorro, oscuros pantalones militares y botas de invierno. Se dio la vuelta y en su espalda se pudo divisar una gran águila negra extendiendo sus fuertes alas. La bandera de Prusia, de Königreich Preussen. Su reino.

La guerra era difícil, debía apoyar a los alemanes y pelear contra los bolcheviques… el Ejército Rojo. Pese a ser Mü tibetano, tenía un fuerte sentimiento nacionalista hacia Prusia. Su cabello no era ni rubio ni sus ojos azules. Su piel era pálida, su cabello largo, lacio y lila y sus orbes, verdes. Carecía de cejas; tenía dos puntitos rojos en su lugar.

Avanzó a través de la nieve, sintiendo aquel viento frío azotarle las mejillas. Las tenía coloradas y su nariz, encendida. Cada vez que suspiraba un vaho se dejaba ver.

Se sentía sufrir… su corazón estaba rotísimo, pero debía soportarlo. Dejar a su novia había sido… una idea. Prefería que ella sufriese por un hombre injusto y no por un militar sin futuro. Por su parte, no tuvo mucha suerte de estar en Rusia con el traje del ejército prusiano. En su cuello sentía la cruz del ejército brillando de orgullo. Minutos antes, su avión se había estrellado por algo que colisionó contra la parte trasera del avión. Todavía no entendía cómo había salido vivo de allí, pues el era quien se encontraba en esa parte del avión cuando este se estrelló contra la nieve. Estarían Afrodita, Shaka, Milo y Shura bien? Dio uns pasos más y cayó al suelo, entre la nieve. Sintió aquella manta quemarle la piel e inmovilizarle. Comenzó a pensar en su familia; su padre, Shion, una persona agradable, simpática y cálida. Sus cabellos eran ondulados y rubios y le daban un aspecto angelical. Su madre tenía el cabello corto negro y unos perspicaces ojillos marrones; era muy dulce y sincera. Kiki… su hermano menor. ¿Volvería a verlo? Movió un poco sus finos dedos, acariciando la nieve. ¿Moriría realmente allí?

- Auf wiedersehen… Preussen…

~

Un hombre de unos aproximadamente 48 años desplegaba en ese momento un mapa. Era de la Región Europea y tenía marcado zonas de Alemania, Prusia y Austria. El militar frunció el ceño. Era un trío de países cuya hermandad envidiaba. Alemania era un país… casi perfecto; la gente tenía un fuerte carácter y solía ser estricta y eficiente en todo lo que hacía. Austria era casi suave, pero con un puño fuerte. Mas no más que eso. Prusia era letal. Los tres países germanos habían desatado la primera… esa guerra mundial. Subrayó algunos nombres con el marcador y colgó el mapa contra un clavo en la pared. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre uniformado ingresó. Tenía los cabellos largos azulados y llenos de nieve. Traía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y llevaba una inmensa bandera roja en la mano. Soltó una grave risotada pero se enderezó al ver al otro.

- Saga… ¿contentos por la victoria?

Saga asintió y trajo su sonrisa nuevamente. Se colgó la bandera al hombro y comenzó.

- Festejábamos Camus, Radamanthys, Minos y yo porque derribamos un avión prusiano.

- Ah… - el hombre lo meditó – y ¿cómo sabes que era prusiano?

- Los prusianos son muy orgullosos, les encanta hacerse propaganda. ¿Serán narcisistas? Llevaban ese pájaro suyo negro en el metal. Debo decir que sus diseños aéreos no son muy buenos.

El hombre no respondió. Se acercó y acarició en el mapa el territorio de Austria. Saga alzó las cejas, preguntándose si estaba planeando algo contra ellos.

- Una vez… hace muchísimo tiempo, me enamoré de una joven austríaca… Era bellísima y completa: dulce, cariñosa, fiel e inteligente. No sé que habrá sido de ella… -Su dedo índice acarició Viena con suavidad- Busca algún sobreviviente del avión – sus ojos se afilaron y miró a Saga- Es imposible que hayan muerto todos, alguno tuvo que salvarse. Búscalo y quítale información… sino sirve, me lo matas.

Saga movió afirmativamente la cabeza y partió. En realidad, estaba dispuesto a enviar a su hermano, pero decidió mejor ir él. Defteros era muy impulsivo y a la primera mataría al pobre diablo. Salió al exterior y sonrió al ver a su amada nieve caer. Amaba Rusia y todo de ella; amaba a las personas y su bandera le hinchada de orgullo. Pese a ser griego, sus padres se habían mudado a Rusia, donde se hubo criado por sus cuatro hermanos. El mayor era Aspros, un médico inteligentísimo radicado en Italia. El hermano gemelo de éste era Defteros, quien junto con Saga decidió unirse al ejército ruso bolchevique. No obstante, falataba un hermano, el menor…

- Kanon… - suspiró el géminis con tristeza.

Hundió sus pasados pies en la nieve y comenzó a caminar sin tambalear. Se colocó la bandera alrededor del cuerpo para cubrirse aún más. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, buscando de manera rastreadora a su presa. Posiblemente, cuando le encontrase, el pobre ya estaría medio muerto de frío. Un movimiento captó su atención. En la neive, allí a lo lejos, se distinguía un bulto color blanco. Tuvo que esforzarse para darse cuenta, pues la nieve casi lo cubría por completo. Corrió hasta allí sin dificultades mientras pensaba. Era estúpido (o muy valiente) que sus enemigos vayan personalmente a Rusia a pelearles. Cuando estuvo cerca del bulto se inclinó. Estaba de costado, pero era una persona. Le bastó ver la cruz en su cuello para saber su procedencia. Le volteó sin cuidado alguno y contempló asombrado su rostro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero se notaba el verde brillante que provenía de ellos, tenía la piel suave como uan porcelana. Tocó su rostro con un dedo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando con tal bello ser. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios, entreabiertos. Un pequeño vaho escapaba de su boca, eñal de que aún estaba vivo. El geminiano tocó con curiosidad esos puntitos de su frente y notó entonces que el otro le miraba. Buscó las manos del muchacho y las tomó, notando que era bastante joven. El pelilila sonrió tontamente y comenzó a entonar con voz suave pero masculina una bella melodía. El idioma le resultó extrañísimo y no le gustó mucho, pero debía admitir que el joven tenía buena voz. Reconoció el idioma cuando el joven estiró un brazo hacia el cielo casi sin fuerzas y susurró:

- Mein Königreich Preussen…

Tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos, descubriendo lo liviano y más pequeño que era. No debía tener mucho más de 18 años. Caminó con el joven en sus brazos mientras pensaba qué haría de ahora en adelante. Sin dudarlo, no podía sacarle información o torturarlo… ¡era tan pequeño y sería tan inhumano! Sintió que su bandera y la del otro se enredaban de manera extraña. Debería tener al ángel en su casa y hacerle pasar por ruso, lo cual en apariencia no le costaría, pero… ¿qué le diría a Defteros?

~

En medio de los destrozos, del humo y de la sangre, un cuerpo se removió asustado. Gateó sobra la nieve, con sus rizos rubios cayéndole por los hombros. Miró alrededor asustado y movió la cabeza, sintiendo un ensordecedor ruido agudo apagarle el oído. Caminó tambaleándose y mirando con desesperación, buscando. Sus sentidos estaban bloqueados. Visualizó frente a él el avión del Reino de Prusia destruído y rasgado. A su lado, un joven de más o menos su edad se incorporaba nervioso. Tenía el cabello castaño claro sucio de polvo y humo. Removió el joven algunos trozos grandes de la bestia, encontrando a su compañero peliceleste. El muchacho abrió los ojos y sonrió con dificultad; una barra de hierro le atravesaba el hombro.

- ¡Milo! ¡Encontré a Afrodita! – gritó con la voz rasgada. Casi ni se reconoció.

El otro llegó corriendo y miró apenado al sueco que yacía tirado en el suelo. Un hombre alto y de cabellos negros se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con su acento ibérico.

Aioria se calló al verle y comenzó a llorar emocionado.

- ¡Shura! ¡Estás vivo! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Agh! Aioria, no grites tanto que te oigo – pero notó que el otro aún tenía los oídos aturdidos por la repentina y feroz caída.

Shura se inclinó e inspeccionó la barra que hería a su amigo. Por suerte no era un elemento muy grueso. Tomó la barra con una mano y tironeó. Afrodita hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada. En sus años de vida le había pasado aquello innumerables veces. Siempre había sido piloto, y al caer el avión, sin duda el primero en morir. No obstante agradecía haber saildo siempre con vida. Finalmente quitó Shura aquella barra y envolvió el hombro edl pisciano con muchos retazos de tela. Shaka se acercó a ellos tambaleandose y miró el lugar curioso. Habían tenido mucha suerte.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el de lacios cabellos rubios.

- Nos tiraron un bombazo al motor y Dita cayó porque no veía nada – resumió Aioria. Se inclinó sobre el sueco y le sonrió consoladoramente – Rusia es feo.

Nadie dijo nada. Afrodita miró curioso el trabajo del español y, cuando este hubo finalizado, sonrió. Le ayudó a levantarse. Hasta ese entonces todo iba bien, aunque el problema que se presentó fue que debían llevar al peliceleste a algún hospital. Pese a la nieve, Shaka descubrió un retazo blanco en el suelo. Luego de inspeccionarlo detenidamente por varios minutos, habló con el pánico dominando su voz.

- Conozco esta tela… es de seda… - la acarició, sintiendo la suavidad envolvente en la punta de sus dedos- ¿Dónde está Mu?

Los demás miraron con sorpresa a shaka y comenzaron a revolver entre los destrozos. Shura se acercó y sostuvo al rubio por los hombros, pero éste seguía moviéndose desesperado.

- Shaka… bombardearon la parte de atrás, donde él estaba… -pese a que lo dijo con suavidad, cada palabra era para él un cuchillazo- Esta vez, Dita no fue el primero en caer…

Se quedaron callados, comprendiendo cada uno el significado de sus palabras. Mu había sido el primero en caer, separado del gripo. Si había sobrevivido no tardaría en morir tarde o temprano… entre la fría y densa nieve de Rusia.


End file.
